Users can manipulate an image displayed on an electronic device with gesture-based motions, such as moving fingers across the display. Users can also scroll or zoom into and out of the image. If the image is a large file, then these tasks are process intensive and cannot be quickly performed by the electronic device. Many electronic devices do not have enough processing power to decompress a large image, render changes into the image, and then recompress the image in real-time such that the user experiences dynamic interaction with the image on the display.